spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Heroes
Marvel Heroes is a free-to-play massively multiplayer online action role-playing video game developed by Gazillion Entertainment and Secret Identity Studios and was launched June 4, 2013. Gameplay The game is an ARPG (action role playing game) and is also free to play. As characters gain levels, they gain a passive stat (statistic) increase for stats that help that particular character and gain power points, allowing that player to furthur define the abilities of that character. Each character has three power trees in which they can spend points. As a player increases in levels the player has access to more skills to spend points on and is able to put more points into existing skills. Synopsis The story of the game deals with Doctor Doom obtaining the Cosmic Cube and features other super-villains trying to prevent the heroes from interfering with Dr. Doom's use of the Cube. After stopping Doom, you can unlock the Bifrost Bridge to Asguard. Locations *New York City :*Avenger's Tower :*X-Mansion :*The Raft :*Hell's Kitchen :*Manhattan :*Mutant Town :*Bronx Zoo *Madripoor *Savage Land *Latveria :*Doomstadt *Asguard :*Odin's palace *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *Wakanda :*Vibranium Mines Characters Playable characters *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Black Cat *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blade *Cable *Captain America *Colossus *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Doctor Strange *Emma Frost *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Hulk *Human Torch *Iceman *Invisible Woman *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Jean Grey *Juggernaut *Loki *Luke Cage *Magneto *Mister Fantastic *Moon Knight *Ms. Marvel *Nightcrawler *Nova *Psylocke *Punisher *Rocket Raccoon *Rogue *Scarlet Witch *Shadowcat *She-Hulk *Silver Surfer *Spider-Man *Squirrel Girl *Star-Lord *Storm *Taskmaster *Thing *Thor *Venom *Vision *War Machine *Winter Soldier *Wolverine *X-23 Team up characters *Agent Phil Coulson *Agent Venom *Angel / Archangel *Arachne (Julia Carpenter) *Beta Ray Bill *Captain America (Sam Wilson) *Carnage *Clea *The Deadpool Kid *Domino *Doctor Doom *Drax the Destroyer *Falcon *Firestar *Gamora *Groot *Groot (Holiday) *Groot (Movie) *Havok *Iron Man *King Thor *Magik *Quicksilver *Rescue (Pepper Potts) *She-Hulk *Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) *Spider-Man *Spider-Man (Symbiote) *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Sunspot *Wasp *Wolverine (Brood) *Wolverine (Symbiote) *Wolverine (X-Force) Enhanced costume characters *Ghost Rider (Alejandra) *Angrir: Breaker of Souls (Ben Grimm) *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Beta Ray Bill *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) *The Deadpool Kid *Gambit as Apocalypse Horseman, Death *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Lady Deadpool *Lady Loki *Nova (Sam Alexander) *Punisher (Rachel Cole-Alves) *Rocket Raccoon (Movie) *Black Panther (Shuri) *Spider-Girl *Spider-Gwen *Superior Spider-Man *Thor (Earth X) *Thor (Jane Foster) *Wiccan Other characters *A-Bomb (Rick Jones) *Adam Warlock *Agent Lee (Stan Lee) *Beast *Ben Urich *Bishop *Cloak *Colleen Wing *Dagger *Doop *Dormammu *Dragon Man *Dum Dum Dugan *Edwin Jarvis *Fandral *Forge *Ghost *Heimdall *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hogun *Ikaris *Jean DeWolff *Jessica Jones *Jimmy Woo *J. Jonah Jameson *Jocasta *Ka-Zar *Lockheed *Madison Jeffries *Maria Hill *Misty Knight *Moira MacTaggert *Moondragon *Danielle Moonstar *Morph *Multiple Man *Nick Fury *Northstar *Odin *Old Lace *Pepper Potts *Professor Xavier *Sersi *Shanna the She-Devil *Sharon Carter *Sif *Silver Sable *Speedball *Spencer Smythe *Spider-Ham *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Boom Boom (Tabitha Smith) *Thanos *Throg *Uatu the Watcher *Valkyrie *Volstagg *William Stryker *Wonder Man *Yukio Villain/Boss characters *Batroc the Leaper *Black Cat *Blizzard *Blob *Bonebreaker *Bullseye *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Electro *Elektra *Giganto *Gorgon *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Grim Reaper *Hood *Hulk *Juggernaut *Kingpin *Kirigi *Kraven the Hunter *Kurse *Lady Deathstrike *Living Laser *Lizard *Loki *Madame Hydra *Magneto *Malekith the Accursed *Man-Ape *Mandarin *Mister Hyde *Mister Sinister *MODOK *Mole Man *Mystique *Pyro *Red Skull *Red Onslaught *Rhino *Sabertooth *Sauron *Shocker *Surtur *Taskmaster *Toad *Tombstone *Ultron *Wizard Hero factions *Alpha Flight :*Northstar *Asgardians :*Valkyrie :*Heimdall :*Frandral :*Sif :*Thor *Avengers :*Ant-Man (Hank Pym) :*Black Panther :*Black Widow :*Captain America :*Hawkeye :*Hulk :*Iron Man :*Moon Knight :*Ms. Marvel :*Scarlet Witch :*She-Hulk :*Spider-Man :*Thor :*Vision :*War Machine :*Wolverine *Eternals :*Ikaris :*Sersi *Fantastic Four :*Human Torch :*Invisible Woman :*Mister Fantastic :*Thing :*H.E.R.B.I.E. *Guardians of the Galaxy :*Rocket Raccoon :*Star-Lord :*Drax :*Gamora *Heroes for Hire :*Iron Fist :*Luke Cage :*Misty Knight :*Colleen Wing *Marvel Knights :*? *S.H.I.E.L.D. :*Nick Fury :*Dum Dum Dugan :*Sharon Carter :*Maria Hill :*Phil Coulson :*Jimmy Woo *Thunderbolts :*Hawkeye :*Blizzard :*Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) :*Penance (Robbie Baldwin) :*Ghost :*Mister Hyde :*Shocker :*Deadpool :*Ghost Rider *X-Force :*Angel :*Tabitha Smith :*Cable :*Colossus :*Cyclops :*Deadpool :*Forge :*Danielle Moonstar :*X-23 *X-Men :*Cable :*Colossus :*Cyclops :*Emma Frost :*Gambit :*Iceman :*Jean Grey :*Nightcrawler :*Psylocke :*Shadowcat :*Storm :*Wolverine Villain factions *A.I.M. :*MODOK :*Taskmaster *Brood *Dark Elves :*Malekith the Accursed *Demons :*Dormammu :*Malekith the Accursed *Doombots *Frost Giants *The Hand :*Gorgon :*Kirigi :*Mandarin *HYDRA :*Viper :*Bob :*Grim Reaper *Maggia *Predator X *Purifiers :*William Stryker *Reavers :*Lady Deathstrike *Savage Land Mutants :*Magneto :*Sauron *Sentinels *Serpent Men *Subterranea :*Mole Man :*Moloids :*Lava Men Character gallery Store_BlackPanther_Classic.png| Black Panther 7890879089.PNG| Ant-Man (Hank Pym) 6789789.PNG| Black Cat Store_BlackWidow_Avengers.png| Black Widow Trivia *Christopher Daniel Barnes reprised his role as Spider-Man for this game. *The lead writer of the game is Brian Michael Bendis who is an American comic book writer and former artist who is best known for his work on Ultimate Spider-Man, Powers, New Avengers, Daredevil, Alias, Jinx, House of M, Secret Invasion, Spider-Woman and All-New Avengers. Videos Category:Video games Category:A-Z